The Growing Years
by Ms.Hale
Summary: They say life is as random as the weather because you can't change what's coming your way. From childhood to adolescence, our favorite Twilight characters go through the journey of life and learn that even though you can't change what's headed your way, you can prepare and survive whatever comes.
1. Labor Pains

Chapter One: Labor Pains

**Ages-**  
James Morgan: 4  
Bella Cullen: 2  
Edward Hale: 2  
Emmett Cullen: 1  
Jasper Hale: 1  
Alice Cullen: 4 months

**Esme:**

Timothy entered the hospital waiting room, grinning ear to ear, "It's a girl!"

I was stunned. Christina has always wanted a little girl, and after three boys, she finally got what she wanted. I stooped down to face her middle child, "You have a new baby sister." Edward wrapped his small arms around me, and waited for me to pick him up.

He nestled his head into the crook of my neck, "I want to see mommy."  
"We're going to let mommy and the baby get checked on and cleaned up before we go in."

Timothy walked over. He pulled Edward into his arms, "Mommy can't wait to see you."

I took this moment of time to take in everyone around me. Alice was sleeping in her car seat; and Jasper and Emmett were in their separate strollers dozing in and out. Edward lay in his father's strong arms and Bella sat on Carlisle's lap, wrapped in his protective embrace. James was currently being occupied by his uncle Christopher Jr. or CJ, his mother's youngest sibling. Although James wasn't Timothy's son biologically, he loved and raised his wife's son as if he was his own.

Christina's mother, Clarissa, threw her arms around her husband, Christopher Sr. in excitement. The new baby was her first granddaughter. Clarissa pulled away from her husband, and turned to face her eldest daughter, Crystal. Crystal's three boys were currently spending the summer with their father, her recently divorced husband. Over the past few years, Crystal and Christina had a falling out, which resulted in estrangement between the two. Timothy is the only other person –outside of Christina and Crystal- who knows why the falling out occurred in the first place. Everyone else is just as clueless…and will remain that way until one of them decides to spill.

Timothy's mother, Elizabeth, held her oldest child Tara's hand tightly, as she jumped up and down. This wasn't Elizabeth's first granddaughter, but a new Hale being born into the world was always reason to celebrate in excitement and joy. Thomas, Elizabeth's other son, walked over to his brother and offered a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Do you think they're done yet?" I anxiously paced back and forth. Watching everyone could only last but so long. Now, I am impatient and eagerly waiting to see my best friend and the new edition to our lives.

Timothy placed Edward onto his size two feet, "I'll go check."

"Hurry!" Elizabeth clasped her hands together, "Clarissa, we're the grandmothers of a beautiful baby girl."

Edward tugged on the bottom of his Grandma Elizabeth's dress, "You didn't see her yet."  
"Trust us Eddie." Clarissa lifted him into her petite arms. She pressed a small kiss against his fatty cheeks, "She has three adorable brothers, it's only sensible for her to look just as adorable."

Timothy rushed in, panting, "You all can come on back."

I brushed through Christina's family in an effort to beat them to her hospital room. I wanted to be one of the first to hold the baby. I knew once one of the grandmothers got her, I would have to beg and pry her from their arms.

Timothy pointed towards her door, "That's her room."

I stopped right in front of it. I feel like I'm the one who just had a baby…I'm just mixed with varying emotions. Maybe it's because I know how hard it was for Christina to get pregnant again after suffering two miscarriages since Jasper's birth. Or it's because her little girl came a month early –on July 4th, our Independence Day- and she's doing perfectly fine. And it can also be because after three boys and two miscarriages, she felt her purpose was to be the mother of three sons, and no daughters were in her future.

Tara set her hand gently on my shoulder, "If you're not going in, step to the side so we can!"

I opened the door to be met with Christina's bright smile. She lay in the hospital bed, located against the back center wall. IVs were connected to the back of her hands. Her blonde hair was in a fizzled mess, as the sweat beads on her forehead slowly started to disappear. Securely resting in her shielding arms lay her newborn baby.

Christina adjusted the baby in her arms, "This," she titled her arms in order to allow everyone to see the baby's face, "is Rosalie Lillian Hale."

I rushed to Christina's side and admired the baby. Rosalie had her mother's green eyes, ears, and fully, pink lips. She was her mother's mini-me. Christina embraced in the newly found love she had in her daughter. Timothy sat beside his wife and held her in his arms.  
"Do you want to hold her?"

I nodded my head and extended my arms. The small baby was as light as a feather. Her eyes were barely open and alert, but I could tell from her rosy cheeks, that she knew her loved ones were here just to see her.

Carlisle approached my side, holding our youngest daughter in his arms. Alice was just four months. It wasn't a lot she could do, but when she saw the new baby held mommy's attention, she voiced her opposition loud and clear.

Clarissa approached me, "Your daughter's trying to tell you to cough up the baby." Her arms extended and her fingers wiggled impatiently.

"Bye sweetie." I placed her into her grandmother's arms.

I extended my arms to Alice and watched as she leaned forward, ready to be picked up. I scooped my baby into my arms, and held her tight as we watched Rosalie get passed around for each person to hold and coo over.

James approached his mother's bedside, "Mommy, are you sick?"  
"No." She slid over and patted the spot next to her. "Come up here James. Come here Edward. Mom, can you bring me Jasper."

Alice soon began to doze off in my arms, as Crystal was passed the baby. Crystal blinked away her watery eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss onto the sleeping baby's forehead. She walked up to her sister and smiled, "Congrats Chris. She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Christina returned the smile and extended her hands for her baby, "Boys, are you ready to meet your sister?"

James and Edward excitedly nodded their heads. James couldn't contain his enthusiasm. Carlisle nodded his head in the direction of the door, and I followed. The Hale family needed their bonding time. They all deserved it…especially Christina and Rosalie.

**Christina:**

After meeting the baby and talking to her, James and Edward fell asleep. Jasper awoke from his nap, curious about the new bundle that interrupted his peaceful slumber with her wailing cry.

Timothy slid out of the bed, "I'll take the boys home, and then I'll be back. My mom's going to be staying with them. Your dad and brother are going to take them to see the fireworks later."

I wiped under my eye as I watched the sleeping newborn in her bassinet. Because Rosalie came a month early, we had to stay one night, possibly more, depending on the tests they run.

Timothy re-entered the room with his brother and sister behind him. I didn't even realize he left out. Thomas picked Edward up as Tara lifted Jasper. Timothy picked our eldest son's sleeping form into his arms.

He pressed a kiss against my forehead, "I'll send Esme in."

I nodded as he pulled away. He and his siblings disappeared with my sons. Tonight was going to be hard. I've hardly spent a night away from my boys, but I could comfort myself with the sound of my daughter's breathing and knowing they'll return tomorrow morning.  
"Up for company?"

I nodded, "Always."

Esme crossed the room, and smiled down at my sleeping infant.  
"Scoot over."

Esme crawled in beside me, "I just love babies!"  
"Is that your way of telling me you want to have another?"  
"Oh no Chris! I have three, I'm done."

I leaned my head on her shoulder, and smiled, "I finally have a girl."  
"I know." Esme leaned her head on top of mine, "I have two daughters already, my oldest is only two and I can honestly say girls are more of a handful. If Rose is anything like her mother, you're in for it."

"You called her Rose." I blew a strand of blonde hair out of my face, as she pulled away to glance at me. Esme flashed her pearly white teeth and nodded her head, "Rose is short for Rosalie. I hope-"

"No," I interrupted, "I like it."

Esme pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin against them, and sighed, "Girls are more fragile. Emmett can bump his head, and not cry at all, but if Bella did, she'll cry for weeks. The more you fall in love with her, the more protective you'll get, and the more you'll realize there's nothing you can do to prevent this crazy world from getting to her."

Christina leaned back and pulled the sheets over her hospital gown, "If I'm anything like my mother, then I know there is something I can do."

Esme scoffed. "You're mother's ruthless. She's unemotional…and don't take this the wrong way, but she's a witch."  
"How do you expect me not to take that the wrong way?"

Esme cleared her throat and threw her hands in the air, "Happy occasion Christina!"  
"Yes," Christina nodded, and slowly pushed herself out of bed, "you're absolutely right my dear Esme!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Window." Christina pointed towards it.

"You just had a baby!" When Esme realized her words went through Christina's ear and out of the other, she quickly rolled out of the bed, and raced to her waddling best friend's side, "Let me help you!"

Christina bit down onto her lip, as she struggled to ignore the caesarian section wound on her abdomen. She moved past Esme, as she continued to approach the window.  
"Why do you have to be difficult?" Esme sighed, and walked up to her friend, "You should let me help. You got a C-section. You don't want the staples popping out!"  
"Fine."

Esme rushed to the corner of the room, and grabbed the wheel chair, "What are we even looking for?" She held the wheel chair still as Christina gently sat down. The agonizing expressions on her face, reminded Esme that her best friend was in more pain than she tried to portray.  
"Fireworks." Christina drew open the curtains and smiled. Once the curtains were open, colorful fireworks hit the sky in a rainbow of colors and ranges, "The 4th of July…is now my favorite holiday."

**A/N: I have decided to re-do The Growing Years story! Some storylines are remaining the same, while others are changing.**

**-Tiffany.**


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

**Ages-**  
James Morgan: 4  
Bella Cullen: 2  
Edward Hale: 2  
Emmett Cullen: 1  
Jasper Hale: 1  
Alice Cullen: 4 months  
Rosalie Hale: 1 week

**Timothy:**

I sat quietly in the front seat of my truck thinking. I know my wife…and I know she's going to be upset. I've been married to her for five years, but I've known her for seven. I know everything about that woman to know what makes her tick. My unexplained absence from the hospital for the last four days will definitely make her tick.

The hospital doors slid open as the nurse rolled the wheelchair carrying my wife and daughter outside. I hopped out of the car, and opened the back seat. From the look on Christina's face, I knew I was right, she was upset. The ride back to our house will most likely be filled with arguing…mostly one-sided.

I extended my arms for Rose, "I'll put her in her car seat."  
"Go screw yourself." She struggled to pull herself from the wheelchair while suffering from the pain of a caesarian section and holding our week-old daughter safely. After her C-section, her stomach still needed to heal. I could tell my wife was in major pain every time she made quick movements, but for the sake of starting another argument I decided to keep my reservations and concerns to myself.

Christina bit onto her bottom lip as she leaned low to place our sleeping infant in her car seat, "Where were you?" Her voice remained low in order to not wake Rosalie up from her slumber. She passed a gentle smile towards our infant as she strapped her in.

"What do you mean?"

She stood up straight and quietly closed the door, "I gave birth on Friday, July 4th. You came to visit the 5th and 6th, but after that you never came back…until today…a week later. The 11th Timothy!"

I buckled myself in as she struggled to situate her body in a position that didn't hurt. Occasionally during the ride, her hand would fly over her slightly large receding baby bump.  
"I had to work."

I refused to look her way. The death glares she dish out towards anyone who upsets her is really nerve wrecking. The saying, 'if looks could kill,' applies perfectly to her death glare, which she proudly inherited from her mother and sister. It shouldn't even be if looks could kill, it should be if looks could slaughter.

"You're an accountant Tim." Christina spat, in a low murmur, "Do you want to see my driver's license because I'm pretty sure I wasn't born a week ago? Your firm has a policy for new parents! I'm a cop; I know how to get my answers from suspects." Christina gripped her seat belt and remained sitting forward. The bumpy road caused for more persistent pain to her C-section wound. Showing the pain on her face made her feel weak. In order to feel and remain strong, Christina used every fiber of her body to withhold the straight and unscathed face she used to feel in control, "Now, I'm going to ask you again, and I want an honest answer. Where were you for the last four days?"

My fingers gripped the steering wheel, "I already told you. I was working." I hated being treated like a suspect. I'm not a criminal. I'm a hard-working father, who wants to provide the best life for his children. I've never been to jail. I've never been arrested. I haven't even been pulled over for a speeding ticket.

When Christina felt she was right, in her mind she is. My wife was raised to believe in her gut instincts. After years of following them, they have never proven her wrong… and therefore her instincts have never given her a reason to question them. Christina's angered face remained angry. She sat forward and didn't bother looking my way. Her head nodded, as her fingers intertwined over her belly, "Okay."

"What do you mean by okay?"  
"Okay Timothy, we'll drop it." Christina spat, leaning her head against the car window, "Today's a happy occasion. Today's going to be a good day. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

I pressed down gently on the brake as the yellow light turned red. Christina sighed, before glancing back in the rearview mirror at Rose sleeping. As she sharply inhaled, her eyes closed. She always felt comfort in watching our children sleep. It always reminded her that there was something right in the world. She opened and pulled her eyes away from the mirror and averted them back to the road.  
"Christina-"

She shook her head, "I don't have to listen to what you have to say to see what's important to you. I see your priorities in your actions." Her hands flew in the air to cut me off when she saw my mouth open to speak and voice a response, "Timothy, since we met you're always disappearing. You take week-long business trips. When it's storming, you just say you're going to book a hotel so you don't have to drive in it. And when I take the kids to Maryland to visit my family, you're very adamant about staying. I'm not stupid…I wish you would give me some credit."

"I'm not doing what you think I'm doing."

Christina nodded her head and hopped out of the car once I placed it in park. She set her hand on her belly, before slamming the car door, "Get the baby." Her eyes squeezed shut as she walked up to our house. She was most likely trying to ignore the pain.

"Christina!" I called out, walking over to the baby's side. She came to a stop and glanced back at me, "I'm not having an affair. I love you too much to do that to you. After James' father cheated, why would I do the same?"

She nodded her head and passed me a genuine smile. Chris waited as I unstrapped the baby's car seat and pulled it out of my silver SUV truck.

**Esme: **

"Hang the banner there!"

Carlisle nodded as he lifted the banner up on one end, "Thomas, hang the other end as far as it can go. Make sure it's even and straight!" I rubbed my hands together and looked around.

Alice was currently asleep in her stroller. Jasper and Emmett were in the playpen playing around with the variety of toys the Hale children own. Tara's daughter Elizabeth or Liz, named after her grandmother, was playing with Edward and Bella. Clarissa was in the kitchen cooking and Elizabeth was straightening up the house. James spent the last three days with his father and step-mother, and should be on his way back home.  
"Welcome home Chris and Rose." Crystal read the banner as she entered the house with her three sons. Her eldest son, five year old Eric raced into the house and immediately began playing with his Uncle CJ. Crystal's middle child, two year old Jackson waddled into the house holding his mother's hand, while her youngest son, ten month old Reed lay asleep in her arms.

Her eyes skimmed the room, "Oh good! I thought I was late." Crystal handed me Reed's blanket and waited as I spread it out along the couch. "Thomas where's Joshua?"  
"With his mother."

Once Crystal lay Reed down onto the blanket, she sat up straight and rubbed her hands together, "Okay, what can I do to help?"

"You can help Tara blow up those pink and white balloons." I directed, shooing her towards Tara.  
Clarissa exited the kitchen, "No. Crystal I need you to set the table."  
"Actually," Elizabeth interrupted, walking towards Crystal, "I need you to watch Jasper and Emmett and make sure they don't get out of the playpen."

Clarissa's blonde hair flew to the side as she turned to face Elizabeth, "They're one. They won't be escaping a locked playpen."  
"Timothy sure did escape it when he was one."

Clarissa approached her daughter, "Set the table sweetheart."

Crystal nodded her head before retreating into the dining room. Clarissa held her head up proudly and smiled at me and Elizabeth, "Carry on. They should be here any minute."

"Mommy's here!" Edward exclaimed, bouncing in front of the window.

My eyes grew wide as I looked around. The banner was raised perfectly. Pink and white balloons filled the hallway and living room. White streamers hung from window to window. Because Rosalie came a month early, we didn't get to throw Christina a baby shower. Now that she's here and coming home, I found it the perfect opportunity to throw my best friend the best baby shower with her one-week old daughter as the guest of honor.

Carlisle raced down the stairs, and glanced around the room until he spotted me, "It's all set."  
"Great." I clasped my hands together, "Everyone get in here!"

Crystal scooped Jasper into her arms as Elizabeth picked up Emmett. I scooted everyone into the living room and prepped for when Timothy and Christina entered the house. My foot anxiously tapped against the carpeted floor as the front door slowly opened.  
"Surprise!" we shouted in unison.

Christina came to a shocking stop as Timothy entered the house behind her with the car seat. I raced across the living room and pried the car seat from Timothy's hands, "Baby! Give me the baby!"

I set the car seat down onto the end table and unhooked Rosalie from her seat. I lifted the light weight baby and held her close in my arms, "Chris she's so small!" Rosalie's innocent green eyes bore trust into my own. That's the thing I love about babies. They don't know us, but they put all of their love and trust into us. Babies don't discriminate. They offer unconditional love. I glanced over Rose, and smiled at my own sleeping baby. It wasn't too long ago when Alice was this small.  
"After a week, she's still light as a feather. Have you been feeding her?"  
"Yeah, she eats as much as an animal." Christina replied, lightly covering her boobs with her left arm, "My boobs hurt just thinking about it."

Carlisle pried the baby from my arms, "I didn't get to hold her yet."

Christina entered her house and smiled, "Esme you did all of this for me?"  
"Well, we did help too." Elizabeth voiced, pulling the cleaning gloves off of her hands.  
"But, it was Esme's idea." Clarissa added, patting my back, "The food is almost ready."

"We have a surprise for you."

Christina turned to face me as I proudly smiled. She looked around the room at everyone staring at her, "This house looks amazing."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. Timothy and Carlisle, holding Rosalie, stuck close behind as I pulled her carefully down the hallway. I've never had a C-section, but everyone who has, told me how much pain it is to walk afterwards. I tried to be mindful of it as I excitedly led Christina down the hall.

Christina came to an abrupt stop as she entered the nursery, "Esme." She covered her mouth and looked around. Since Rose came early, they were not prepared to bring her home. Nothing was bought. Nothing was set up and put together. During the week, we all got together and created Rosalie's nursery.

The baby's room was fully equipped with everything she'll possibly need. Soft pink and cream white colors filled the room. Her nickname was written across the wall behind her crib.  
"Thanks Esme." Timothy smiled in my direction.

Christina turned to face me, "It's perfect." She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. Usually I'm the one pulling Christina into a hug, and she's the one shouting protests. Now the roles are reversed, but I'm not shouting any complaints. I'm a hugger. I'll take them as they come.

Carlisle held the baby against his chest, "We should go back downstairs. Your mom fixed dinner and she has this house smelling really good."

My husband led the way out of the room. Christina's wrapped her arm around my waist, and relaxed her head against my shoulder, "I will never forget this Esme. Thank you."

My best friend was never the emotional one. She never really told anyone how she felt, unless it was anger and/or irritation. It really meant a lot to me that she's allowing her sentimental side to come out, when usually she keeps it locked away.

"You were seventeen weeks pregnant and experiencing the worst morning sickness. Your breasts were sore, you were tired, and you had back pains and you still managed to throw me the best baby shower ever." I replied, pulling her to a stop, "_I _will never forget that Chris."

She squeezed my hand gently before we continued on our quest back to the living room. I followed closely behind her as we trekked down the stairs. Carlisle no longer had Rosalie. Crystal did. And she was introducing the new baby to her three sons.

James raced through the front door, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Christina slowly eased her way down to hug her son. She closed her eyes and held him tight, "Hey little rascal! Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yes. I missed you a lot though." James wrapped his arms tightly around his mom. He pecked her cheek and inhaled the sharp vanilla smell of her blonde hair, "And I missed Eddie and Jasper…and even baby Rose."

"They missed you too." A voice cleared and pulled Christina's eyes away from her eldest son. She averted her green eyes up to her ex-boyfriend and James' father, Garrett and his wife Kate.

Christina smiled as Kate pulled her into a civil hug. Garrett leaned forward and pressed a small kiss against his son's mother's cheek. "You bounce back quickly."

Christina shook her head, and raised her shirt slightly, "I disagree with that." She pointed towards her caesarian section scar, "Do you not see this scar? And the inflated belly. Who are you fooling Garrett? What do you want?"

"I can't be nice to the mother of my son?"  
"Not without wanting something in return."

Garrett stuffed his hands into his front pockets, "Kate and I won't be able to pick James up for our next two visitation weeks."  
"I'm not surprised." Clarissa voiced as she entered the living room. She crossed her arms and glared daggers into Garrett and his wife's eyes. Everyone knew Clarissa didn't like Garrett…and she really couldn't stand Kate. It was completely understandable. Garrett was married to Kate when he was seeing Christina…and when Christina found out, she was already pregnant and she and her mother raised hell. The first year of James' life was complete chaos…and was filled with lawsuits, custody hearings, child support hearings and one final blowout between Garrett and Timothy. "The difference between me and everyone else in this room is I won't pretend that I like you…either of you. You always cancel on your son."

"Mom-" Christina interrupted, pointing her head towards James, "Now is not the time."  
"Go wash your hands for dinner James." Clarissa ordered, watching her grandson skip out of the living room, "You haven't seen your son for over a month, and then you pick him up for two days. Now, when Chris makes a schedule that fits you and her, you cancel and back out of it. You have got to be kidding me!" Clarissa's eyes scanned Kate, "I don't care what you have to do with your little family, but my grandson has been here for years and he isn't going anywhere. Either step up…or step out!"

"Dad please take mom out of here." Christina took a seat on the couch and ran her hand continuously through her hair. "Timothy go wash Edward and Jasper up for dinner." '

I looked to Carlisle wanting him to do the same with Bella and Emmett. As much playing as those two did, they were bound to have collected germs on their hands. I also wanted to help clear out the living room a little. I, on the other hand, was going nowhere. She needed my presence for support, whether she voiced it or not. And I needed to stay, just in case I had to play buffer.

Crystal placed the baby into her sister's arms, before leading her boys out of the room. Christina couldn't stay mad…not when her one week old daughter was looking up at her.

Garrett crossed the room, with Kate right beside him, "Is that her?" He took a seat next to Christina and smiled down at the baby, "She's gorgeous."

"Congratulations." Kate said, sitting opposite of Garrett.

"Why won't you be able to pick him up?"

"We're going to France and Ireland." Kate informed, grinning madly. She reached into her purse and pulled out two photos, "We're adopting an eight year old boy and a nine year old girl. His name is Laurent and her name is Margaret. We have pictures."

Kate has always had trouble getting pregnant. Recently she gave up even trying, and she and Garrett have now settled on adopting. They must have been thinking about it for a while…it seems to be finalized.  
Garrett rested his hand against Christina's knee, "I can promise you that when we get back, we're going to pick James up so he can meet them."

"At least you're dropping your son for a reasonable reason." Christina replied, laying her baby against her chest. She pushed herself carefully up to her feet. "I'm going to tell you both one thing though. When your adopted children come, do not forget about your son who was already here. He may not be your child with Kate, but I refuse to allow you to treat him like a step-child. I am James' mother and as his mother, it is my job to protect him both physically and emotionally. And if either of you so much as cause a lip to quiver or a tear to drop on his face, I can promise you both, that neither of you will have a good outcome. I can promise you that if you mess with my child, I will fuck you up." She shrugged her shoulders and glared at the couple, "I'm a bit overly-protective of the people I care about."

"Dinner!" Clarissa's voice filled the house.  
"You should be going." Christina passed the baby to me as she walked them to the door.

I followed closely behind to make sure everything remained okay. Once the door closed, she released a sigh of relief, and glanced at me through her curled blonde hair, "Was I too mean?"  
"No, you weren't meaner than usual." I shrugged my shoulders before passing her back the baby.

"Hey, I'm not that mean!"  
"You're just like your mother."  
"I'm taking that as a compliment!"

**A/N: Don't forget to review, review, review!**

**-Tiffany. **


	3. Secret Sons

Chapter Three: Secret Sons

**Ages-**  
James Morgan: 4  
Bella Cullen: 3  
Edward Hale: 2  
Emmett Cullen: 2  
Jasper Hale: 1  
Alice Cullen: 10 months  
Rosalie Hale: 6 months

**Carlisle:**

"Close your eyes and make a wish Em!"

I wrapped my arm around my wife's lower waist as Emmett did as he was told. His eyes quickly shut as his lips rapidly moved. Once his eyes opened, he huffed in a gasp of air before blowing it out over the two candles perched up in his chocolate Spiderman cake.

Esme stooped low beside our son, "Once you eat your cake, you can go play with your toys!" Emmett's dimpled smile grew wide as he scarfed down his cake.  
"Hey buddy, slow down. You don't want to choke…and your presents aren't going anywhere." I pat his back as he dropped his fork to chew slowly.

Esme passed out more slices of the cake as Timothy nodded his head towards the house. I backed away from the Spiderman themed party and walked past my dad, Charles, as he bounced my ten month old daughter on his knee. She giggled goofily as he protectively held onto her small stomach.

I entered through the backdoor, "What's up?"  
"I need some advice."

I nodded my head and led him into the living room. Whatever was up with Timothy, he didn't want Chris and Esme overhearing. Even though they were outside, in the back yard on this windy and breezy January afternoon, being away from their line of vision could assure us that neither of them could hear what was about to be discussed.

Timothy took a seat in the center of the couch, "Olivia keeps calling me."  
"About what? Is the boys okay?"  
Timothy nodded slowly, "Kind of."

Before Timothy and Christina got together, he dated Olivia and the couple had two sons together; Patrick and Jared Hale. I've been good friends with Timothy since high school. We both grew up in a small town in Oregon. During college, he met Olivia. Now their eldest son Patrick is seven and their youngest Jared is six. And she and her two sons remain in Oregon with her family.

Since he met Christina, he's stop seeing Olivia romantically. The only time he sees her is when he visits his children. Although this may seem like a picture perfect life, it's far from it, especially since Christina knows nothing about them.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Patrick's surgery is today." Timothy covered his face with his hands. He glanced up to meet my eyes, "I promised him I would be there when he wakes up."  
"You should tell Christina."  
"No!" he shook his head. "I can't! We've been married for a while, I can't tell her now!"

I walked over and took a seat next to Timothy, "Your son is getting major surgery. You have to be there for him…and Olivia."  
"If Christina finds out, she'll never forgive me." He responded, rising from his seat, "Esme will never forgive you either if she knows that you knew."

I knew Timothy for years. I know he would never forgive himself if Patrick wakes from his surgery and sees his father isn't there. Tim had to go. He needed to be there for his son.  
"I have an idea."

I opened the back door, and stepped out with Timothy following closely behind, "Babe!"  
"My kids have the coolest mom!" she exclaimed, rushing over to me.

Esme's face was flushed red. She glanced over her shoulder as the kids raced around the backyard. Although it was a little chilly outside the little ones running around kept them warm.

Esme grabbed my hand, and pulled me to take a seat, "You know toddlers have four rules. If I like it, it's mine. If it's in my hand, it's mine. If it looks like mine, it's mine. If I think it's mine, it's mine." I smiled in return as she pecked my cheek.

"I have to go to the hospital."

Esme's smile dropped from her face. She backed away and glanced around. Emmett was occupied with his new toys. Bella was hitting Edward. My mother, Carly, continually tried to separate Bella and Edward. Christina struggled to soothe her six month old daughter as her first set of teeth started coming in. Esme's mother, Helen, tickled Jasper until he was tomato red in the face. And Esme's father, David, and Christina's son James chased our little tumbler around the backyard. Two days ago, Alice started walking. Although she hasn't grasped the idea of not falling after every few steps, soon she'll get the hang of it.  
"It's Emmett's second birthday." Esme reminded, crossing her arms, "We're making memories Carlisle. Your father is taking pictures of all of us having fun."

I rose from my seat, "Timothy and I have a friend who's undergoing major surgery. We need to see him."  
"Do I know him?"  
"No."  
"Send whoever it is my best."

I pulled my wife in my arms, "Tell Emmett I'll make it up to him. I promise." I inhaled the sweet pea smell of her body lotion before pecking her cheek. I glanced over her shoulder to see Timothy talking to Christina. She seemed just as upset about it as Esme was.  
"Tim, are you ready?"  
Timothy nodded.

His hand set against my shoulder, "Thank you Carlisle. You don't know how much this means to me."  
"I haven't seen Olivia and the boys in years. It's about time I did."

We hopped into the car, and buckled our seat belts before hitting the road for our hour long road trip to Oregon.

**Christina:**

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Carly and Charles. Wish them goodbye for me. I hope their flight back to San Diego is quick and safe." I held my fussy baby in my arms as Esme walked me to the car. She held Edward's hand and Jasper's car seat. James happened to already be waiting at the car. He was always in a rush to get home. For what? I have no idea.

"Baby on Board" Esme read the bumper sticker attached to the back of my truck.

I leaned into the car as I strapped Rosalie's car seat up, "It says Baby on Board, which means if you rear end my car," I closed the car door, and walked around to the other side, "I will not only drag you out of your car, but I will gladly go to jail for beating your ass."

"I don't think that's implied!"

"Buckle up James! Esme strap Edward in his booster seat please." I turned to face Jasper, and buckled his car seat up, "Besides, it should be. Why else would the bumper sticker be made?"

Esme rustled up Edward's hair before shutting the back door, "I don't know…maybe to advise people to drive carefully when approaching your vehicle."  
"Exactly!" I applauded, opening the driver's side door, "And if they don't…you want to fill in the blank here?"

Esme threw her hands into the air, "I get it. I get it!"

I started up my car and rolled down the window as Esme approached my side of the automobile. She leaned in and smiled at the backseat, "You know I have a few tips for teething babies."

"I'm not a new mother Esme." I shook my head.  
"You are to a baby girl." She corrected, pouting her face as Rosalie's wails filled the spacious truck, "I keep telling you, boys and girls are completely different. And I just want to help; it pains me to constantly hear that painful cry."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes while buckling my seat belt.

"I know you probably already tried the teething ring," I nodded in agreement, "it didn't work for Alice either. Maybe get a cold and damp washcloth and use it to gently massage her gums." Esme's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she continued to think, "Or you can use your finger to rub her gums. And if all else fails, I'm sure some over the counter medicine can do the trick!"

"I'm not giving my six month old baby drugs."

"It worked for Alice."

"Alice and Rosalie are two different babies." I glanced to the back seat after hearing Rose's cries die down. She was still whining and her face remained red, but she wasn't hollering and wailing as if someone was killing her.

"Mommy," James reached for his sister's hand, "what's wrong with her? Why is she sad?"  
"Well, when you're born, you don't have any teeth and eventually they're going to have to grow in. And when they grow in, they sometimes hurt."

"Is hers growing in?"

"Yes."

James leaned over and pecked his sister's tear-stained face. Esme covered her heart with her hands and smiled at me, "Drive safe. Call me when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too." I saluted towards her before rolling up my window.

I backed out of the drive way, and grinned at the fussy baby. Her cries grew louder and louder, causing me to pull over to the side of the road.  
"Edward pass James your sister's baby bag." I directed, grinning as I saw Edward struggle with lifting the bag, "It's heavy!"

James took the bag, "No it's not!"  
"Okay," I looked further back as James opened the bag, "give Bunny her teething ring."

I waited patiently as James searched throughout the pink diaper bag for Rosalie's teething ring. Even though it didn't work as good as I wanted it to, she needed something to hold her over until we get home.

Her loud cries quieted down as I pulled back onto the road. She was soothed for the time being.  
"Mommy," Edward called out, squirming in his booster seat, "where's daddy?"

"Daddy and Uncle Carlisle went to visit a friend at a hospital in Oregon."

"Where's Oregon?" Jacob asked, swinging his legs back and forth.

I pressed down gently on the brake as I approached a red light, "Oregon is south of Washington."

"Where is Washington?"

"We're in Washington. It's in the north-west region of the United States." I glanced through the rear-view mirror. James was invested in the questions he's asking, and the answers I'm providing. His eyes grew wide as he used his small hand to push his shady blonde hair from his forehead.

"What is the United States?"

I tapped my nails along the leather of the steering wheel, "The U.S. is a country in North America." I eased off of the brake, and drove through the green light.

"What's North America?"

"North America is a continent."

"What is a continent?"

After approaching a stop sign, I turned to face him, "Rascal," he looked up through his shaggy hair and smiled, "how about we take a break from the questions?"

James nodded his head, and lay back in his seat. His brown eyes stared out of the window as we entered the street our house was located on.

James unbuckled his seat belt, "Can I carry Jasper into the house?"

"How about you hold his hand? He can walk." I replied, unbuckling myself. I hopped out and opened the back door for James to get out, "It's bath, pajamas and then bed."

After helping Edward and Jasper out of the car, I jogged towards the other side to unstrap my youngest. I leaned into the car, as I fumbled with the belts going across her small stomach. Her green eyes looked into mine, as she contemplated what exactly I was doing.

She dropped her toy and as a result her bottom lip quivered, "I…got…it." Jasper mumbled, slowly picking the teething ring back up, "Here." He held it out to Rose, but I grabbed it before she could.

"Come to mama." I extended my hands, and in return Rose leaned towards them. I scooped her into my arms, and placed her against my hip, "Let's get you inside and do something about those gums."

James walked in front of me, holding both Edward and Jasper's hands. I knew if my little rascal wasn't holding his brothers' hands, he would already be at the front door, bouncing up and down impatiently waiting for me to open it.

Once the front door opened, James ditched his brothers' hands and raced into the house.  
"Bath time James!" I scooped Jasper up into my other arm, "You too Edward."

James came back into the room, and grabbed Edward's hand, "We can play ships in the tub."  
"I'll be in there soon. You can start the water and get in." he nodded as he pulled his brother towards the stairs, "You and Edward sing your ABCs loud for me to hear while you're in the tub."

I usually have the oldest two take a bath together, and when I'm not in the bathroom with them, I'll have them either count numbers or sing their ABCs loud and clear, so I know everything is okay.

I headed up the stairs, and set Jasper down onto his feet, "James, bring four washcloths into the bathroom." He nodded his head before disappearing into the linen closet.

"Edward!" I looked around the upper level, while holding Rose against my waist.

"Ta da!" He jumped out of his bedroom, with his hands in the air, standing completely in the nude.

I smiled, "Bath tub." I followed him into the bathroom, while Jasper waddled behind me. He always preferred to walk, even though he wasn't as fast.

James was already in the tub, playing with his boats and singing the alphabet. Edward quickly hopped in when he saw his brother was having a good time.

Jasper pulled off his shirt when he noticed his brothers having a fun time in the bath tub. I stooped low, with Rose still on my hip and helped him remove the rest of his articles of clothing.  
"Make room for your brother." I ordered, setting Jasper into the bath tub, "Let a little bit of that water out."

I grabbed the fourth wash cloth and wet it with cold water from the faucet. I pulled Rosalie off of my hip, and set her on the corner of the counter. My hands never left her body. She wasn't fully capable of holding herself up.

Her eyes gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "That's you bunny." I pressed the cold and damp washcloth against her raw gums as I watched her eyes remained glued to the mirror.

"I don't hear the alphabet!"

"But mom," James whined, sinking his boat into the water, "you're in the bathroom now!"

"ABCs."

James pouted his lips and began reciting them with Edward, while Jasper made little noises in his attempt to try and deliver the alphabet with them.

**-Tiffany.**


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry

**Ages-**  
James Morgan: 5  
Bella Cullen: 3  
Edward Hale: 3  
Emmett Cullen: 2  
Jasper Hale: 2  
Alice Cullen: 1  
Rosalie Hale: 9 months

**Christina:**

"Bella, hold your sister's hand!"

Esme nervously watched the kids jump inside of the moon bounce. She was always a worrier. My best friend never understood that children will fall and hurt themselves. It's a part of life. She would freak over the littlest things.

Her hands covered her eyes, "I can't look!"  
"Esme, they're having fun."  
"Why can't you ever throw a safe birthday party?"

I pulled her away from the moon bounce, "James and Jasper wanted a circus themed party and a moon bounce. I just gave them what they asked."

Both James and Jasper are my April babies. Even though James' birthday is two weeks before Jasper's, they're fine with celebrating it together. I always throw the birthday party a week after Jasper's birthday.

This year Jasper has been obsessed with the circus ever since Timothy and Carlisle took him, Edward, James and Emmett. It's all he could talk about. James was fine with a circus-themed birthday party, as long as he had a moon bounce.

"Chris, it's not that I don't enjoy talking to you right now, I just really need to be looking inside of the moon bounce just in case someone gets hurt!" I nodded my head and watched her run back over towards it.

I glanced around my backyard, in search of something to keep me busy. Tara's daughter Elizabeth was playing with Rosalie as she crawled around the sprawled out blanket. My family was back in my home state of Maryland. They weren't able to make this birthday. Elizabeth, Timothy's mother, was having a private conversation with her three children, and Carlisle was cutting himself another slice of cake.

"Where's the birthday boy?!" Garrett entered the backyard with Kate, Laurent and Maggie in tow.

I took the present from his grip, "You're late. We already sung happy birthday, we already ate cake and he already opened his presents."

"At least we showed up." Garrett snatched his present from my hands. He glanced around the backyard, searching for James.

Kate passed her husband, and headed towards the sprawled out blanket. She leaned forward and scooped Rose into her arms, "I always wanted my own baby." Rose's lip trembled as she squirmed in Kate's arms. Like most babies, Rosalie didn't feel comfortable with strangers. Timothy heard her cries fill the backyard, breaking him from his conversation with his mother and siblings.

He held his arms out, "Come here little one." In return, Rose leaned forward, and held her hands out for her father. It didn't bother Kate. She understood.

I turned to face their nine year old son Laurent, and their ten year old daughter Maggie, "All of the kids are playing inside the moon bounce." The two children nodded their heads before breaking out into a sprint towards the play area.

"We had somewhere to be."  
"I'm not arguing with you." I skimmed the party guests in search of my husband and daughter. They must have gone inside. "Not today at least."

James bounced out of the moon bounce and ran through the grass. He ignored everyone's' calls as he raced into the house.  
"What happened?"

Esme shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Laurent and Maggie went in, and James went out."  
"I'll be right back." Esme nodded her head as I jogged away. Garrett remained close behind, also curious about James sudden departure.

I walked into the house and saw Rosalie sitting at the foot of the stairs. She was attempting to crawl up them and follow behind her brother.  
"Tim!" He popped his head out of the kitchen.

I pointed towards our daughter and quirked a brow. He tossed the dishrag onto the counter as he walked over to scoop her up, "No bunny. You're not ready yet."

I grabbed the banister and raced up the stairs, hearing Garrett's heavy footsteps following behind. Garrett rested his hands on his knees, and blew out an exhausted breath, "James!"

"Are you out of breath?" I smirked.  
He quickly straightened up, "No."

I shook my head as I led him towards James room. His door was closed, but it was unlock. All doors must be unlocked is one of the top five rules in my household.

I knocked three times before opening the door, "Rascal."

James sat on the floor, with his knees to his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around them and his head was buried against them. "This birthday sucks." He mumbled against his covered face.

I crawled up next to him, "I thought you were having fun."  
"I was," he admitted, looking up through his eyelashes, "until Laurent and Maggie came."

I glared at Garrett, before softening my facial expression at James' touch. His brown eyes bore sadness into mine. James leaned against my shoulder, "I don't like them."

I felt a strong hand grip around my upper arm and pull me to my feet, "This is your fault!"  
"My fault?" I pulled my arm out of his hold. "If this is anyone's fault, it's yours!"

"You put thoughts and ideas in his head!"

"No I don't! I don't bad mouth you," Garrett passed me a quizzical look, "in front of him."

Garrett stooped low in front of James, "Why?"  
"They don't like me." James shrugged his shoulders, and dropped his legs, "And I don't like them."

Garrett rose back to his feet, and grabbed my arm once again. This time he pulled me out into the hallway and closed James' bedroom door behind him.  
"I want to talk to him alone."

I shook my head, "Not right now. Later." I lowered my voice when I realized it was a possibility James could hear, "Today's our son's birthday party. Let him get back to it before it's over."

Garrett nodded his head and opened the door back up. James was no longer on the floor, now he was sitting on the corner of his racecar bed.  
"Are you okay with Maggie and Laurent staying?" I took a seat next to him, "Or do you want them to leave?"

"I want them to leave."  
"If they leave, I'm leaving." Garrett added.  
"I want them to leave, but I want you to stay."

I stood up, and pulled James to his feet, "Go finish playing. I'll talk to your father. If they bother you, tell their mom." James nodded his head, smiled and raced out of the door. He couldn't wait to get back, but at the same time, he didn't want to be forced to hang with two people who make him unhappy.

"I blame you."

I shut James' bedroom door after he left out, "How is it my fault?"  
"You baby him. The kid needs to grow up."

"The kid is five!" I threw my hands in the air, and backed away from Garrett, "The kid doesn't need to grow up anytime soon!"

"He's a growing boy Christina!"

I threw my hair over my shoulder, as I slowly approached him, "I know that, but there's a difference between babying and protecting! What I would like to know is why my child does not like your children?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not with James when he goes over to your house. When he steps foot into your household, he is your responsibility! He looks to you for protection and security!" I glared into Garrett's brown eyes. His orbs held my green ones, and he didn't back down or waver. "And apparently you're not doing a good job of it because something is going down with all three of your kids."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." He broke eye contact.

"I want you to tell me what the hell Laurent and Maggie are doing to my child?"

He took a seat on James' bed, "No matter what I say, you'll get angry." Garrett covered his face with his hands.

For as long as I have known Garrett, he could never talk and look me in the eye at the same time. I could talk for hours, and his brown eyes would stare deeply into mine, but as soon as his lips part, his eyes break contact.  
"Why were you late today?"  
"Chris-"

I shook my head, "Why were you late?"  
"I had to pick Kate up from her hair appointment, and before-"  
I raised my hand, cutting him off, "Remember spouses can come and go…but your son will always be your son, so Garrett, be careful who you put first."

"My household isn't perfect. Kate and I argue. The kids argue. They're a lot of arguments going on."  
"No one's household is perfect Garrett. Just the other day, I yelled at Timothy for taking his eyes off of Rose. I didn't care if it was just for a minute. During those 60 seconds, that little girl managed to grab a plug, and aimed it right for the socket."

Garrett ran his large hand through his sandy blonde hair, "I don't have time to babysit a five year old. He's not a baby. And okay, the kids may not respect him, but they're kids…and he's only five."

"James may be five, but he deserves respect, whether it comes from an adult or another child. If anyone wants respect, they damn well better be giving it." I crossed my arms and stood in front of him. Now, we were getting somewhere in the conversation. "I don't care about what you have to do with your new family; just remember our child has been here for years!"

Garrett gripped my arm, and pulled them from in front of my chest. He rose to his feet, "The kids just toughen him up a little bit. And besides, he needs all the toughening up he can get with you babying him constantly."

"Well, he doesn't like it." I ripped my arm from his hold, and grabbed his chin to force him to face me, "And if he doesn't like it, you make sure them damn brats stop doing it! How do you expect them to form a sibling relationship if he can't even jump in a damn moon bounce with them?"

"It's tough on Laurent and Margaret. If James would just be patient and caring with-"

"Oh no!" I was not about to let him make Laurent and Maggie the victims. They're nine and ten, not five. James is a little kid and Garrett can't expect him to change at the drop of a dime. "I can take a lot of crap Garrett. I've allowed you to lie to me. I've allowed you to walk over me. I just faked a lot of smiles and turned the other cheek, but please do not mistake me for a pushover! I draw the line when you fuck with my kid and that's exactly what you're doing! You've known me for some years now, and you should know I'm not going to sit back and allow you to make my kid look like the bad seed!"

"That's not what I'm doing."

I smirked, "You could have fooled me. If I was a stranger listening in, I would have thought James was the damn stepchild. And if you're going to continue to allow Laurent and Maggie to treat James the way they do, then he's going to stop coming over."

"He's my son too!"

I opened the door, before glancing back at him, "Being a parent is NOT a right, it's a privilege! Don't abuse it!" I walked through the door, and heard him following behind, "Next weekend, when James come over, I suggest you nip it in the bud. And don't forget you have to pick him up from soccer practice next Friday."

The house was empty, which means everyone was still outside. I opened the back door and allowed Garrett to exit first. "Kids put your shoes on!"

James approached him, "You're leaving?"  
"Yeah buddy."

James ran over to me and threw his arms around my waist. He buried his face into the fabric of my dress. He used my outfit to drown out his crying.

"James," I pulled him away, and stooped low to face him, "remember when I told you throughout life you'll learn a life lesson?"

He nodded.

"Well, this is one of those life lessons." My son's face scrunched up as he tried to understand. "This just teaches you that you can't have your cake and eat it too." He still looked confused. "You can't have it both ways." A blank expression appeared on his face. "You can't have it all."

James smiled, "Mommy, I'm only five. I don't understand."

A hearty chuckle formed in the pit of my stomach, "Rascal, I will never turn my back on you. You'll always have me."  
"And Edward, Jasper and Rose?" He tilted his head in curiosity.  
"Yes, and Edward, Jasper and Rose." He pecked my cheek, "Now, go finish having fun!"

**Esme:**

"Is everything okay?"

I didn't pry my eyes off of the moon bounce as Christina slowly approached me. She took a stand next to me, and rested her hand against the inflatable toy, "You can never have enough middle fingers."

Bella was holding Alice's hand and jumping in the center of the moon bounce. James, Edward, and Emmett jumped around them and occasionally caused for them to fall over. Timothy was inside holding Rosalie against his waist. And his niece Elizabeth was holding both of Jasper's hands and bouncing with him beside Bella and Alice.

"Emmett be careful!" I covered my mouth as he fell down beside her. Luckily the bounciness of the toy protects them from getting hurt. "Alice is right behind you!"

"Kate has always been first." Christina crossed her arms and watched her husband jump around, "While we were dating, she was first. When I got pregnant, she was first. When I had the baby, she was first. And I shouldn't be surprised that all of his birthdays, he's putting her first."

I placed my hand against her shoulder, without pulling my eyes from the jumping kids, "You just have to realize, a tiger never changes its stripes."

"That's all you have to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry. That's all I got."

"You know what Esme? I like you," Christina nodded her head. "You put up with my BS."

"Somebody has to."

"Mommy!" James bounced over to the window of the moon bounce, "Join us!"  
"Yes! Join us!" Edward agreed.

Christina smirked at me, "Okay. We will." She kicked off her high heels, and grabbed my wrist.  
"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

My flip flops slid off my feet as she dragged me towards the opening of the moon bounce. She climbed through and waited by the entrance for me to follow.  
"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes!" Christina extended her hand towards me, "I still can't believe you have never jumped in a moon bounce before!"

As I used her hand to pull myself through, I felt the floor of the moon bounce sink down. She grabbed my arm while Timothy grabbed my other arm, and helped me to my feet.  
"Now what?"

Timothy held tightly onto Rose, as he soared into the air, "You jump!"

"Carlisle!" I stuck my head out of the moon bounce, "Come join us!"

"Yeah dad, join us!" Emmett cheered, jumping higher and higher.

"Is it safe for him to be bouncing that high?"  
"Yes." James nodded, "it's fun Esme!"

I struggled to keep my feet planted on the floor of the moon bounce as everyone jumped around me. Christina would jump close to me, causing me to continuously fall. Another thing about this moon bounce that I don't like is that it's hard to get back up after you've fallen.  
"I'll help you." Carlisle crawled into the moon bounce.

He struggled to plant his feet down securely. Timothy nodded his head towards Bella and Emmett. My two oldest ran over to their father and jumped up and down tremendously hard. Carlisle's feet slipped from under him, causing him to fall down onto his buttocks. Carlisle's bouncy fall, caused Bella and Emmett to tumble down after him.

Christina's chuckle filled the moon bounce, causing me to grab her leg, and intentionally cause her to fall. Timothy hopped over to the corner, and in the process made Elizabeth, Jasper and Edward fall. He continued jumping around, refusing to give us any type of chance of getting back up.  
"You can't make me fall!" Timothy exclaimed, smiling brightly, "I have the baby!"

Alice squint her eyes, and grabbed onto Timothy's leg. When he jumped into the air, he didn't want to land on Alice, which caused him to tumble over in his attempt to avoid landing on her. He purposely fell onto his back in order for his daughter to land on his chest. When his nine month landed, he released a loud oof.

"That's my girl!" I raised my hand for a high-five from my daughter.

Alice was the only one left standing. She smiled at me through her teeth-filled mouth, before slapping her small hand against mine.

**-Tiffany.**


	5. Family Time

Chapter Five: Family Time

**Ages-**  
James Morgan: 5  
Bella Cullen: 3  
Edward Hale: 3  
Emmett Cullen: 2  
Jasper Hale: 2  
Alice Cullen: 1  
Rosalie Hale: 11 months

**Timothy:**

I felt a small hand slap against my mouth. My eyes bolted open, and I was met with the face of my entertained daughter. The little blonde hair Rosalie had was combed onto the top of her head, with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

Christina entered the room, holding a tray of food, "If waking up to a smiling baby isn't the best thing in this entire world, I don't know what is!" I nodded my head and sat up.

At the foot of the bed lay Jasper and Edward, both asleep. In Christina's usual spot, rested James, fiddling with his sister's unoccupied hand.

"I was thinking," Christina sat the tray down onto the nightstand, "we should go to the zoo today."

James shot up from the bed, "Yeah! Can we? Please!"

Edward and Jasper excitedly sat up and nodded. "I thought you two were asleep." I grinned as they pushed themselves off of the bed.

Christina reached over my lazy form, and scooped our 11 month old into her arms, "Wouldn't that be exciting? We've never taken Rose and Jasper to the zoo before?"

"I want to show them the lions." James added, "Roar!"

Christina smirked as he mimicked a lion's growl.  
"And the monkeys!" Edward added, bouncing up and down.

I grabbed the tray and set it onto my lap, "I guess it's settled then. We're going to the zoo."  
"Yay!" Edward and James high-fived.

"No." Christina set Rose onto her feet, "No."

Ever since Rosalie started learning words, she hasn't been able to stop repeating them. More, again, no, and bunny were her four favorites, followed by mama, dada, baby and uh-oh. Rose never understood the word baby, she would randomly point at people and say baby, and in return we'll shake our heads and point at her and say baby.

Rose stood on her two feet and wobbled quickly towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Christina placed both of her hands on her hips, "Huh little girl?"

A cute baby chuckle escaped from Rosalie as she wobbled into the hallway. I glanced to Christina, motioning for her to follow. Bunny may be able to come up the stairs, but she did not know how to go down them.

I glanced down at the assortment of food spread out on the tray. It was just a variety of fruit; no carbs and no starch were present. James quickly grabbed a strawberry, and threw it into his mouth, "When are we leaving?" He struggled to say the sentence clearly after throwing a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Once you put on some clothes." Christina announced, holding onto Rose's hand as they re-entered the room, "You boys took your baths last night."

James rolled off of our king-sized bed, and slid on his slippers. No one was allowed to walk around the house bare-foot. Anything could be on the ground, including rusty nails.

"Help your brothers get dressed too."

He nodded his head and grabbed both Edward and Jasper's hands, "We have to hurry so we can go to the zoo."  
"What's a zoo?" Jasper asked, walking with James out of our room.

I set the tray down beside me, "How did they end up in here?"  
"After they finished eating breakfast, they wanted to come and keep you company while I cut you up some fruit." She lifted Rose into the air, before landing her on my abs.

This little girl loved to see me in pain. After my workout yesterday, I was really sore today. Rose making an emergency landing on my abdomen didn't help me feel any better. It only made me feel worse, but she didn't care. When my daughter saw the painful look on my face, she giggled goofily.

"We should start getting ready."

I shook my head, "I'm comfortable. I don't feel like getting dressed."

"You have to," Christina whined, crawling onto the bed, "You don't know how tempted I am to where the sweatpants and tank top I have on right now."

I grabbed Rosalie into my arms, as I leaned forward to kiss my wife. Anything she wore looked great on her, but I guess in public she wouldn't look as sophisticated as she came off to be wearing a tank and sweats.

Christina lay on her stomach, with her feet propped into the air, "I'm so comfy!" Her forehead flopped down onto the bedspread, "Life would be perfect if pizza wasn't fattening and sweatpants were sexy."

I set Rose onto her back as her face remained buried into our bed covers. Christina's petite hands gripped the sheets, and peeked up through her long lashes, "Can you get the baby ready?"  
"Sorry!" I smirked, walking out of the room, "No can do!"

"You suck!" She shouted as I walked down the hallway. I turned the corner and stood under the threshold of James' door.

James tossed Jasper's shirt to the ground, "He won't put it on!"

"Come here munchkin." I waved the little one over, "J, toss me his shirt."

James threw Jasper's shirt in my direction, before going into the bathroom. Edward sat on the bed, patiently waiting. He was a lot easier than Jasper. He was ready.  
"You want to see the animals, right?" I pulled the shirt over my two -year-old as he nodded, "Then you have to be a good boy and get ready."

Rose walked into James bedroom, "Da-da." I smiled at her as I watched her scuttle wobbly into the room. Christina managed to get her dressed way faster than I would have been.

"I'm ready!" James announced, walking out of the bathroom.

"Alright, go put on your shoes."

The boys all headed out of the room, leaving Rosalie in their dust. She used her tiny feet and legs to scurry after them.  
"Your sister can't go down the stairs!" I hollered, following closely behind her.

Jasper gently pushed her back when he noticed her trying to walk down the stairs. During his light shove, she stumbled over her already wobbly stance and fell onto her behind. Immediately, she burst into hysterics.  
"What happened?!" Christina shouted, poking her head out of our room.

I scooped our crying little girl into my arms before following after my wife. She was fully clothed and her hair was done. I was the only one not ready.

She pulled the wailing baby from my arms, "Tim, please get ready."

In my attempt to rush towards the closet, I stubbed my toe against the corner of the dresser. Christina watched my face, as I silently bit down onto my thumb.

"The pinky toe is just completely useless! It's only purpose is to remind us that our pain sensory receptors still work!"

"Let it all out." She pat the baby's back.

"Damn it!" I shouted, hopping over to the bed, "That shit hurt!"

"Timothy," she pointed towards our daughter calming down, "the baby."

"You told me to let it all out."

"I was talking to Rose."

I squeezed my eyes shut as my throbbing foot turned red. When I reopened them, both Christina and Rose were staring at me.  
"Man up," she smirked, walking over to my closet, "grow a pair."

She held Rosalie against her hip, as she searched through my clothes. Occasionally she pulled out a pair of pants or a shirt, but decided against it and put it back.  
"You know, "she tossed me a pair of shorts, "I never understood why people say grow a pair of balls?" She continued searching through my closet for a short-sleeve shirt for this hot weather, "Balls are sensitive and easy to hurt." She pulled a shirt out and threw it in my direction, "People should say grow a vagina, now those can take a pounding."

I pulled the shirt over my head, "Christina, the bunny."  
"She doesn't understand what I'm saying." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"However, she can repeat what you're saying." I corrected, sliding on a pair of flip flops, "What would people think if our 11 month old daughter is randomly shouting the word vagina?"

"I don't give a damn what people think, but I see your point."

Christina glanced down at Rosalie, and saw her dozing off against her shoulder. I guess it's for the best. Rose always wakes up early and in result takes early naps. We'll just wake her up when we get to the zoo.

"Mom!" James hollered.

"Here," Christina gently passed the baby over to me, "ever notice how handling a sleeping baby is like handling an explosive?"

James poked his head into our room, "Are we leaving?"  
"Here we come." I laughed.

**Carlisle: **

"I'm full!" Esme nodded in agreement.

Today we decided to take the kids on a picnic at Forks Park and Reserve. It was the perfect day for it. There were no chances of rain and no clouds in the sky. June's temperatures were always the best in Forks, Washington.

"Stay where we can see you!" Emmett and Bella were running around playing tag. Every time Bella stumbled over, Esme would be ready to go after her and comfort her, but our little honey got back up and brushed herself off. She was truly a big girl.

Alice rested on Esme's lap, against her mother's chest. She was always ready for nap time after eating. "Love is a tiny hand holding my finger, a slobbery kiss, chubby cheeks, and an innocent and perfect smile."

Alice's small hand was wrapped around her mother's finger. Her eyes slowly opened and closed as she fought against sleep. She didn't like to take naps when everyone was having fun. Buttercup didn't want to miss out on anything, but there was nothing she could do. Alice was fighting a losing battle.

"Is she asleep?" Esme wondered, resting her chin against the top of Alice's head.  
"Yeah."  
"Who would have ever guessed," Esme laid Alice onto the picnic blanket, "short and in diapers would steal my heart?"

I raised my hand, "What about me?"  
"What about you?" Esme smirked.

Esme's eyes broke away from mine before landing on our youngest daughter. Alice looked just like her mother, while Bella looked just like me. Emmett was a handsome blended mixture of the two of us.

I couldn't help but to allow my mind to wander. This is exactly where I proposed to Esme, and this park is where we got married. Timothy and I met Esme and Christina during our sophomore year in college, but we were only friends. Both Tim and I are from Oregon, while Esme and Christina are from Maryland. We all attended Forks University. Christina graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice before applying to a police academy. Esme got her teaching degree, but decided against using it. She watches the kids while we're all at work. Timothy received his accounting degree and works alongside major businesses and corporations. And lastly, I majored in pre-med, and graduated from both college and medical school. I am a family practitioner at Forks General Hospital. I wanted to be able to work with all age groups and treat sicknesses and medical conditions of all sorts.  
"Carlisle!"

I blinked away my stream of consciousness, "Yes?"  
"Where'd you go?" she laughed.

"Nowhere."

Esme smirked and crawled over to me. I wrapped my arm around her, and allowed her to lean against my chest.  
"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" She glanced up to meet my brown eyes.

"It is."

Bella rushed over to us, on the verge of crying, "Mommy, I fell!"  
"What hurts?" Esme pushed herself up and rushed to Bella's side. Isabella, our oldest, was always falling. Clumsiness was one of her obvious characteristics.

Bella pointed to her left knee, "It hurts!"  
"Carlisle, come give it a look!"

From where I was seated, I knew it wasn't bad. She wasn't bleeding. Her jean capris weren't torn. The only obvious sign of Bella falling were the tears and the grass stains on her capris.

To please my wife, and my daughter, I pulled myself to my feet and walked over. Bella extended her short leg and squeezed her eyes shut, "Is it bad?"  
"No honey."

She exhaled a deep breath, "Daddy, are you sure?" Bella pushed her curly brunette hair behind her ear as she watched me examine her leg.  
"Honey, I'm positive."

Bella brushed her hands together and gave me a toothy grin, "I'm glad you're a doctor!"  
"And why is that?" I pulled her into my arms.  
"Because you can always keep us happy and safe!"

"Honey." Esme walked over, "Where's squirt?" She glanced through the crowded park, but couldn't spot Emmett.

I skimmed the park with my average vision before spotting him scaring away the ducks.  
"Esme, stay with the girls." She nodded as I jogged towards my son's direction, "Emmett!"

Emmett sadly watched the ducks swim away. He waved to them, "Bye ducks!" I scooped him into my arms, as his eyes remained on the animals.  
"Can we have a duck?"  
"Sorry, mom's allergic."  
"What's that?"  
"You'll find out when you're older."

I hated lying to my child, but there was no way we were getting a duck. I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a duck.  
"Oh my squirt," Esme rushed over and met us halfway, "we told you to stay where we can see you."  
Emmett pointed over my shoulder, "Mommy, the ducks!"

I set Emmett down onto the blanket, and not once did he pry his eyes away from the pond. Bella was leaning over a now fully awake Alice, playing peek-a-boo with her. Emmett heard his younger sister's cackling laugh, and wanted to join in. He sat beside Bella and the two played peek-a-boo together with Alice.

I side-eyed my wife, "He wants a duck."  
"Ew," Esme shook her head, "no Carlisle."  
"I know."

She smiled at me, "What'd you tell him?"  
"You're allergic."

Esme looped her arm through mine and rested her head against my shoulder, "You know? Besides the lying to a two year old, you're the greatest father in the world."

"You're exaggerating a bit," I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not the greatest father in the world, the country maybe, but not the world."

Esme's hand playfully slapped my chest as she chucked. I covered the wounded area with my free arm, "You do know your hits hurt?"  
"Oh don't be such a baby!"

Emmett nodded, "Yeah dad! Alice is the baby!"  
"No!" Alice shouted, "Alice is big girl!"  
"That's right Buttercup," Esme scooped our one year old into her arms, "you're a big girl!"

**-Tiffany.**


End file.
